


"Some sing you to sleep, some fuck you while you sleep"

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [14]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Toys, Use of vibrator, over-stimulation, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: "Go to sleep, lovely, I've got plans for you tonight"





	"Some sing you to sleep, some fuck you while you sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting at ALL during the last two weeks, i've been so busy with life and school and shit but yeah now i'm on some sort of "long weekend" so i'll try to write and post as much as i can -and i promise it wont be shitty stuff-
> 
> Much love and thanks for your patience!
> 
> Enjoy! Leave kudos and comments, its always appreciated! xoxo

It was a cold night of November in New Jersey, and Frank and Gerard had decided that they were spending the night together, curled up. Gerard was laying on top of Frank as they watched The Rocky Horror Show and sipped on hot coffees. Frank smiled at his lover as he finished his drink with a sigh, setting down the cup on the coffee table before burying his face into the younger man's chest. The guitarist let his fingers run free through the singer's raven black hair, gently petting him. When a yawn over takes Gerard, he snuggled closer, as if he was trying to become a part of Frank, which makes the younger man giggle.

“Go to sleep, lovely, I’ve got plans for you tonight” 

At first, Gerard tried to keep his eyes open in a way to fight the fatigue that was taking over him, but he was quick to give up, knowing that there was no way he could stop Frank's plans. As he thought about all the exciting things that Frank would do to him, he let his mind drift off. Frank then picked up Gerard, moving him into the bedroom and onto the bed. The younger man then proceeded to strip Gerard clean of all his clothes. 

Once Gerard was completely naked, laying down there, Frank stared at the beautiful boy on the bed. He just wanted to hurry up and fuck his sleeping lover already but he knew it will be worth the wait if he took his time. So he made his way to the closet, picking up their big box of toys and making his way back to a fully sleeping Gerard. As impatient as he was right now, the young guitarist was going to keep all his clothes on and just going to focus on Gerard, wanting to see how many times his body could actually come.

He then picked up a long but slim vibrating dildo and some lube, placing the dildo to the side and lubed up his fingers. He knew Gerard didn't need any prep -he was always such a messy slut beneath Frank-, but he still wanted to finger him. He spreaded the singer's legs far apart and bent them at the knees, giving himself a good angle. Frank didn't waste any time with restraints; he wanted to watch Gerard's body wither and squirm with pleasure. In one sudden move, he pumped three fingers fast and hard into his lose hole, finding the older man's prostate in no time and assaulting it as hard as he possibly could. After only minutes of this harsh treatment, Gerard's body tightened like a bow, arching up and snapping down as a forceful orgasm washed through him. Come was now covering his stomach and chest, streaked white and messy, but Frank didn't stop now. Oh no; he kept going, trying to force a second wave of pleasure through his lover's body. He wraped his other hand tightly around Gerard's still hard and leaking cock, pulling it as fast as he was fingering him. It only took a few more minutes before the singer's back was arching again, hot white come pumping out of his cock. His cock twitched with the overwhelming pleasure corsing through his unconscious body.

“You look so pretty when you come. God, your body makes me hard just by seeing the way an orgasm rips through it. Fucking hell, Gerard--” 

Frank took his hands away from Gerard once he had pumped him through his orgasm, grabbing the long vibrator that he had set beside his knee. He lubed it up before shoving it into Gerard, not caring how much the boy would suffer when his consciousness would come back in the morning. He loved the slick noise it made as he pushed it all the way in before slipping it all the way out, watching lube drip from his hole. He kept pumping the vibrator like that until his arm grew sore, and at that exact time, Gerard came again. Frank adjusted the vibrator against Gerard's prostate as he turned it on, ripping a moan from his baby's throat. The younger man got up to take off his clothes, taking his time to watch another orgasm sear through his partner's limp body.

Once he was naked, he kneeled in between Gerard's spreaded legs and started to jerk himself off. He used his other hand to add his fingers beside the still vibrating dildo. He stretched Gerard more than he had ever been before, pulling and stretching his hole hard and fast. Once he felt ready, he lined up and pushed hard into Gerard's fluttering hole. The heat that encased him was overwhelming but the tightness is even more mind boggling. He had never felt this amount of tightness, even when he had fucked Gerard's ass for the first time. He knew his orgasm was going to come quickly so he started to thrust faster, making sure to hit his lover's sensitive prostate every time. Gerard made a strangled sound as he came dry,  Frank still ramming into his prostate again and again. He kept going until his on the edge before pulling out of Gerard, who's throat left an annoyed whimper before he sighed. Frank then took Gerard's sleepy hand in his, using it to jerk himself to completion as he came hard on both his and Gerard's hands.

Once Frank recovered from his high, he laid down beside Gerard until he caught his breath again, still surprised by what he just did to Gerard. His cock twitched as he thought about how good and tight Gerard was. After a few minutes of cuddling, he finally felt his own body growing tired. Frank then dressed Gerard up again before shifting closer, cuddling his still naked body against Gerard. The younger man laughed a bit when he felt his partner pushing his hips down on him, looking for friction. Frank simply pulled his body closer smiling before he fell asleep as another wave of pleasure hit Gerard's body.


End file.
